


Hagrid, Hermione's Hero

by wnelson001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid rescues Hermione from the Troll during the Halloween feast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hagrid to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with an a writer who wishes to be anonymous

Hagrid sniffed the brisk autumn air appreciatively as he wandered through the Hogwarts exterior. "Me favorite time o' year," he grinned. His smile was apparent mostly as a shifting of his voluminous whiskers.

"Hello, Hagrid!" "Hey, Hagrid!"

Several students greeted him as they walked by. "Ello, 'ello!" he returned amiably, before his attention was distracted by sounds from the courtyard by which he was passing. Hermione Granger was stalking past a gaggle of other students, head down, clutching her books to her chest.

"Oy, Hermione!" he called as she passed under the archway several meters from him. She ignored him, and he thought he heard a sniffle. Furrowing his brow - and looking quite unexpectedly ferocious as he did so - he went to the gaggle of students in question. He quickly recognized wee Harry, of course, and his friend Ron, yet another Weasley kid. "What's all this, then?" he asked them, pointedly.

"Oh, uh, hi, Hagrid," Harry said. He was looking back and forth between his best friend and and his first wizard-world friend. "Um, Ron might have said, um, something... unkind?"

"By accident!" Ron exclaimed hurriedly. "I mean, I didn't know she heard us!"

Now, Hagrid liked all the Weasley boys, and he liked Harry too, who seemed constantly bemused by the strange new world he found himself in. But Hermione was a nice girl - cute too - and probably more intelligent than half a dozen Hagrids. The half-giant didn't like to see her get her feelings hurt. "Now you go apologize ter her, lad," he advised, his brow still furrowed. "Best wait till later, tho, let 'er rest a spell."

So saying, he left the boys behind, wondering if he could say something to the girl. "Bah, who am I kiddin'," he muttered. "I'm not good wit' words."

Later on that night, at the Halloween feast - for it was that special holiday - Hagrid looked at the Gryffindor table from his perch up with the professors, but didn't see Hermione among the other students. He made a note to ask one of the Gryffindors about her, when the great double doors to the dining hall slammed open and Professor Quirrell rushed in, babbling at the top of his lungs, "TRRRRRRROOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!"

He fainted rather unhelpfully, and the assembled students went into an uproar. Professor Dumbledore, bless his soul, restored order, assigning the prefects to lead the students back to the dormitories and giving the teachers assignments. Hagrid headed down from the raised dais on which the teachers had been eating, to the hall proper, and gave Dumbledore a glance. The Headmaster didn't know what Hagrid intended, but trusted him to do right, and nodded at him.

"'Arry!" Hagrid called to the boy, who was lagging at the back of the Gryffindor line. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry's face suddenly drained of blood. "I heard she was in the loo, crying."

"Go wit' that lot, 'Arry," Hagrid gestured him on with the other Gryffindors. "I'll see ter her." Harry nodded and dashed off, and the half-giant hurried through the ancient stone corridors.

Rounding the last corner, his heart leapt into his throat as he saw the door to the girls' bathroom shutting behind a large troll foot. "Hermione!" he bellowed, charging to the door, and he heard a shrill scream.

He slammed the door open with his shoulder and saw Hermione crawling out of a wreckage of stalls down by a single swing of the club. "ERE, UGLY!" Hagrid shouted, trying to attract its attention.

"HAGRID!" Hermione shrieked, and the half-giant ducked as the troll clumsily swiped the club at him.

Hagrid leveled his pink umbrella at the troll, and managed to yell, "Deprimo!" just as the troll swung the club again, knocking the umbrella away. A powerful if short-lived blast of wind jetted from nowhere and threw the troll hard into the stone wall with bone-cracking force. Not taking the time to retrieve his umbrella, Hagrid bodily hurled himself against the dazed troll, who was already snuffling and shaking its head as it tried to stand up.

The half-giant unleashed his full strength, rarely used and even more rarely seen by others, and pounded the troll furiously, till at least it lowed its submission, sliding into unconsciousness. Hagrid had taken a good solid blow on his ribcage; that would be sore in the morning. But otherwise he was unharmed.

He turned around to check on Hermione. "You okay?" he asked, but Hermione threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Hagrid!" she exclaimed fervently. "You saved my life!" She didn't let go, and Hagrid awkwardly put his hand on top of her head. He was so tall, and she so short, that her head, pressed sideways against his body, was more or less in his crotch, and he hoped she didn't feel the telltale twitch of his enormous cock.

"Good gracious me!" Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick rushed in, staring aghast the wreckage, the unconscious troll, and Hermione clinging to her savior. "What happened here?"

Hermione pulled away, her face shining. "Hagrid save my life, Professor! It was amazing! He bear wrestled that troll one on one!"

Even McGonagall looked impressed, and she quickly moved to take Hermione away to help settle her down and soothe her spirits, even though the girl looked reluctant to leave the half-giant's presence. But what Hagrid couldn't get out of his mind, as the professor ushered Hermione out, was the 11 year old witch's look of utter adoration...

Hagrid was Hogwarts' hero the next day. Always well liked by many of the young students, now he was hounded by fans. He blushed and stammered quite a bit, but found he enjoyed the extra attention. Students kept asking him to describe the fight, and he kept downplaying it, but the rumors grew in the telling, till the story was that Hagrid had singlehandedly taken down a family of trolls with one arm tied behind his back.

But Hagrid couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. She was a beautiful young girl who made his cock twitch as she hugged him, and that expression of utter worshipfulness melted his heart. He was in his hut outside the castle proper thinking dreamily about it, when a knock came at his door.

He answered it, and was surprised - and gratified - to see none other than Hermione Granger herself standing there! "Hagrid!" she said happily, hugging him, and innocently nuzzling her face into his crotch again. There was no way Hagrid could hide that throb, and Hermione, feeling it, tittered. "Can I come in?" she asked brightly.

"Anytime, Hermione, you know tha'," he said. "Can I make ya a cup o' tea?"

"Oh, but I want to do something for you!" she said brightly. "You're my hero, and I want to do something to repay you! Anything! I can research any spell you want me to, Hagrid, you know I can. I looked up a Love Charm for you! Is there a girl you like?"

She looked so eager and worshipful, Hagrid was overwhelmed, and his cock was bulging in his clothes. "Hermione, uh, there is a girl I like." She practically jumped with eagerness. "You."

Her jaw dropped, and her face broke out into a grin. "REALLY? You think I'm pretty?!"

"Yer," he confirmed emphatically. "Wit' pretty lil lips to suck on me cock."

Hermione gaped at him. "YEAH! Can I try that, Hagrid?" Hagrid was already hoisting out his magnificently large slab of meat. It was huge, fat and long, twisting and bulging with veins, and Hermione's widened. "Wow, that's HUGE! Will it fit?"

"One way ter find out," he said, and pressed the swollen cockknob into Hermione's pretty lil 11 year old lips, giving her plush preteen mouth her first kiss and smearing her face with his thick salty pre.

"Mmmm!" Hermione mewled, and opened her mouth. Hagrid was wild with lust; he was almost a virgin, for his whole life, most women had wanted nothing to do with him. But now, here was a gorgeous lil virgin offering herself to him as a hot, willing spunkdumpsters! He pushed against the tight ring of her lips, stretching them wider and wider as pre pooled on her tongue.

She was almost throwing herself into his thrusts, trying to get the massive shlong in her mouth, and Hagrid helped her, grasping her head in one large hand and pulling her towards his crotch as he bucked his hips forward. With a lewd slurping sound, his cockhead popped fully inside her hot wet mouth, the tight thin lines of her lips clamping around his shaft beneath the crown of his cock. Her cheeks bulged out, and she began nursing instinctively.

Her suckling slurps, while clumsy, were incredibly hot, and Hagrid was groaning and growling like savage beast as he thrust forward again, forcing more of his member to sink into her pretty lil mouth. The fit was so exquisite and wonderful, tight and wet and warm! But then the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, and despite all her eager swallows - resulting in a nasty glugging as his pre streamed down her esophagus - she couldn't fit his immense girth down her throat.

"I'm too big fer ya," he grunted, a bit disappointedly. Hermione was hurling herself at him, struggling to get him inside her; she wanted to please her hero, and besides, she'd never known a cock could be so tasty! Her lil bald pussy was getting unbelievably wet beneath her robe, and she suckled and slurped vigorously on him, meeting his eyes with a look of utter bliss and adoration.

Pleasure was spiking up and down Hagrid's spine, and began thrusting in and out, pummelling Hermione's sweet mouth with as much of his huge dong as would fit. Her drool flung from her lips with every thrust, and she was moaning like a little bitch in heat. The girl was born to suck cock!

With another powerful thrust, there was suddenly a shhhhhrrrlllppping noise, and with loud obscene groans from both of them, his cock slid down her throat! Hagrid's eyes bugged out from the intense ecstasy of the tight cocksleeve of her fucktunnel, and Hermione's eyes crossed from her own euphoria.

"The wonders... of acciden'al magic," he panted, and now Hermione threw herself against him again. His enormous shlong sank in between her lovely loli lips, till her face was mashed into his hairy sweaty crotch. Her lil neck was bulging out with his mass filling her up, and she was screaming her delight as she was stuffed to the brim with her hero's gigantic dick. Her pleasure, muffled on his incredible fucktool, hummed along his entire length as she moaned, glucking her throat eagerly.

Hagrid slammed in and out of her, smashing her sweet li face into his hairy crotch again and again, stuffing her full, snarling with delight as he face-fucked his new toy. His fat meaty balls tightened, and began squirting hot thick ropes of his creamy cockmilk deep inside Hermione's lil virgin throatcunt. It gushed down Hermione's sweet pipe in heavy, choking torrents, and the little girl swallowed it all with gusto. It was sooooo delicious, and it made her sooooo hot! Her nipples were achingly hard, and her pussy was soaking her panties as she glucked and gargled on every last drop of his cum. Hearing him groan like a wild animal made her lil hairless preteen cunny even wetter, and his groan reverberated through his spunking cock down her throat!

He kept spurting so much cum that it squirted out of her nose, and frothed out of her mouth around his shaft as he pummeled her face with relentless, jizzing thrusts, till finally his hairy obese balls were drained dry inside her sweet young deflowered mouthtwat. Grunting with aftershocks, Hagrid slowly pulled his huge log out of the little girl's mouth, marveling at how he had fit the entire length down her fucktunnel as inch after inch slid out, covered in the slime of his cum and her lavish drool.

Hermione gasped, still glugging cum as his cockknob popped free of her lips. "Wow, Hagrid," she panted, her voice raw from the ferocious face fucking, "that was amazing!"

Hagrid thought it was pretty amazing himself, but he wanted more. "Now show me yer pretty lil pussy, Hermione - I'm gonna get me rocks off in yer twat now." Her eyes lit up, and she lifted up her robe, and her skirt beneath that robe, showing her utterly drenched panties, which she tugged to the side, revealing her hairless, puffy, soaking wet, beautifully pink cunny. His boner, which had been starting to droop ever so slightly, stiffened back into massive glory, and he seized her by the waist, eliciting a squeal from her as he bodily lifted her into the air and pulled her down on his cock.

As soon as his knob touched against her plump pussy, an electric charge sizzled through the lil girl, and she groaned like a bitch in heat. "Fffffffuck meeee," she moaned, her sweet juices dribbling down his fuckrod, and he yanked her down, jamming his fat meat between her puffy pink nether lips. Ecstasy strangled his throat as he felt her tight hot virgin hole sucking and slurping him in as he sank inch after inch into her dewy preteen lovetunnel.

Hermione's nymphet body was humming with pleasure as her tiny 11 year old pussy was stretched obscenely wide by her hero's invading piledriver, clutching his dick in a hot wet silken vibrator that seemed born to milk him. With a powerful slam, Hagrid pulled her completely down on his cock, plunging balls deep into her pussy until she was drenching his balls in hot little-girl moisture.

She screamed, a shrill breathy sound of overwhelming lust, and Hagrid began yanking her up and down on his cockmeat as he brutally bucked his hips up into every downward stroke. He was literally jacking off with her body, and Hermione writhed, loving the sensation, his harsh grunts and growls of pleasure punctuating the wet squelching smacks of every nuts-deep thrust.

Hermione's hair was flying wildly, her tongue hanging out, completely and thoroughly fucked into a haze of little preteen girl bliss as Hagrid had his way with her, pistoning his huge dick in her sopping wet cunny like a relentless fuckmachine. With every completely hilting of his shaft inside her well-stretched pussy, his obese balls slapped upwards into her buttocks with sweaty smacks as he jerked off wantonly with his horny new fucktoy.

Hermione was loving it, introduced to wild new sensations she had never dreamed off. The euphoric experience of being used as a wank-off sock by her hero was filling her from head to toe with spastic ecstasy, and finally her body couldn't take it anymore. She fairly exploded with powerful orgasm, shrieking his name incoherently, and juicing hard.

Her fucksleeve twat convulsed around his member as he ruthlessly rutted her, milking him frantically for all he was worth, and Hagrid's neck muscles tightened, his balls clenching, as her horny thirsty pussy gobbled and slurped on him. Fat spurts of fertile, babymaking jizz roped up his magnificent shlong in squirts so thick they were tangible bulges up his shaft, before geysering out into her 11 year old girlhood.

Hagrid kept pumping her lil fucktoy body up and down on his cock, even as he pumped her full of his seed, claiming her virginity and her womb as his own, filling up her baby hole to the brim with musky, potent cum. Hermione's mind had completely blanked from ecstasy as the half-giant busted his nut inside her willing cumdumpster body, feeling him spew his hot raunchy loads inside her.

At long last, Hagrid finally finished with her, blowing his last spurt deep inside her thoroughly fucked lil pussy. The little witch's head lolled with pleasure, aftershocks twitching through her body as she dangled atop that gigantic cock. She whimpered in electric delight as Hagrid slowly worked her off his cock and set her down.

Hermione staggered on unsteady legs for several seconds. His cum was leaking out of her pussy and dribbling down her leg. She finally recovered barely enough breath and wit to speak, gasping. "Hagrid! If I'd known how hot that was, I would have come here long ago, nevermind saving me from the troll!" Her expression was of utter worship, and her gaze was fixed on the mesmerizing sight of his tremendous cock, greasy with her juices and his own spunk as it was lowering to hang between his legs.

"I could use me a new toy ever' day, Hermione," Hagrid suggested daringly, and her face lit up as she saw the future stretching before her: an ecstatic future of being blissfully, relentlessly used over and over as the half-giant's personal cock sock and cumdump for the rest of her life...


	2. Hermione in Love

It wasn't until the next day that Hermione realized she was in love.

"Ow!" she said indignantly, as Harry nudged her, jerking her out of her daydreams about Hagrid (and Hagrid's cock). She suddenly realized that everyone, Professor Flitwick included, was looking at her expectantly. She blushed. "Um, I'm sorry, I was distracted."

For the third time, Professor Flitwick asked her, "Can you demonstrate the Levitation Charm for the class, Miss Granger?" Hermione quickly did so, sending her books flying around the room in a brief dance, thinking about how deft Hagrid's cock had been at a certain 'twist and flick' and imagining a day when professors referred to her as 'Mrs. Hagrid'.

She was utterly and completely besotted. After Charms class, she dashed out of the castle proper and down to her new sex-master's hut. She was so excited she forgot to knock and just swung the door open.

"Oh, hi there, Hermione," Hagrid said in his gruff accent. "Wasn' expectin' ye this early, but I surely don' mind." He grinned.

"Sit down, Hagrid!" she said eagerly, and he obeyed, chuckling at her paradoxical assertiveness - insisting that she be allowed to submissively worship him. Hermione practically pounced, fishing out his cock and staring at it for a few moments, utterly mesmerized by that hardening slab of delicious meat.

Then she wrapped her hands around it, straining to make her thumbs meet and barely managing it, then started milking his shaft. Groans of delight guttered in his throat, and the lil witch began licking kittenishly at his cock. "Mmmm, Hagrid," she purred, making sure to lick very wetly, and leave a lot of her loli drool on his shaft, "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, Hagrid."

"Oh yeah?" he grunted, his voice husky from the pleasure rippling through him. His cock throbbed, slapping wetly into Hermione's face and smearing her with precum and her own drool. She giggled, and flicked her tongue at the marble of precum beading on the tip, smacking her lips happily on it before resuming her lavish, drooling licks.

"Yes," she nodded, kissing all up and down his twitching, jerking cock as Hagrid began stroking her hair. "I love being your fucktoy! I want to always be your lil fucktoy, but... I want more." She looked at him with her huge childish eyes. "Can I... can I be your girlfriend, Hagrid?"

Hagrid started. He knew Hermione was grateful to him for saving her life, but had never imagined she might actually be interested in him. "You... you really want ter be me girlfriend?"

She nodded fervently, still licking. "More than anything! Pleeeeease?"

Still stroking her hair, he bent his shaggy head to kiss the top of her head. "Yes. I wan' ter be wit' you, too, Hermione."

Her face lit up, and she hugged him, or rather, his immense cock. "I love you, Hagrid!" Smiling delightedly, she went down on him, suckling in his huge knob before he could reply, and he tossed his head back in the throes of his pleasure. His fingers clenched in her hair as her hot wet tight lil mouth nursed on his engorged cockhead, vigorously, greedily.

Her hands, previously milking his shaft, began fondling his bloated balls, squeezing them gently and feeling the cum roiling in those fat meaty sacks. She plunged downward on his crotch, swallowing more and more of his huge long johnson, when his cockhead hit the back of her mouth. She raised her eyes to meet his own glazed orbs, and then pushed down further, letting him sink into the tight swallow of her hot, wet, lil throatcunt.

"Hnnnnggghhh!" Hagrid groaned, his lust vibrating up his convulsively twitching cock, and Hermione mewled happily as she gargled down his precum, moaning at the taste and sensation. Her neck began bulging out as she stuffed her own throat with his fat piledriver, inexorably dropping down his cock to his hairy crotch.

She reached her goal, her lips clamping viselike around the base of his shaft, her sweet face buried in his musky pubic curls as she swallowed all of her new beloved boyfriend's immense cock. Hagrid growled in pleasure, and then Hermione began bobbing up and down, deep throating him entirely every time as she did her best to get him off with her mouthtwat.

Hagrid's fingers started yanking and jerking her hair of their own accord, and Hermione moaned - an obscene lil preteen girl sound of euphoria - as her big strong hero handled her in the throes of his lust. She kept bobbing, suckling and nursing vigorously on his big dick, her nymphet drool pouring out between her lips and sliming his pubic curls.

"Cum in me, Hagrid!" she begged, but her voice, muffled on his delicious cockmeat, came out as incoherent moans thrumming up and down his shaft in her throat. Hagrid, who was groaning her name pretty incoherently himself, couldn't take it anymore, hearing her delighted lil moans. He bellowed his ecstasy, thrashing in his seat as his spunk soared up his thick length in fat bulges to pulse out deep inside Hermione's succulent lil throatpussy.

Hermione's pleasure spiked as she felt and tasted those geysers of hot cum pouring into her. It was as thick as glue, but Hagrid's balls pumped it with such force that it fairly gushed inside her, almost directly into her stomach. Her screams of rapture were nasty gurgling moans as she eagerly, lustily, swallowed down every jet of his tasty seed. She kept glucking her throat around his jizzing cock, milking him for more and more and more and more, unable to get enough of that wonderful spunk.

It seemed like hours before Hagrid finally emptied his balls into the little girl's tummy, and Hermione had guzzled it all with relish! She moaned lewdly as Hagrid came down from his high; she couldn't believe how unbelievably wet her pussy was. Her juice was dribbling down her inner thighs in several lil rivulets of clear sticky fluid beneath her skirt.

"Hermione," Hagrid was gasping as she slowly pulled herself off his fucktool, leaving the shaft slick and wet with her 11 year old saliva, "that was amazing!"

She smiled proudly at him, looking adorable, and kissed the tip of his cock tenderly, savoring the musky taste of lingering cum oozing from it. "I can't get enough of your cum, Hagrid! I wish I could have it all the time."

Hagrid grinned suddenly, as an idea came to him. "A couple house-elves owe me a favor or two. I can git 'em ter serve ya a 'special drink' at ever' meal if you want."

"REALLY? Oh, Hagrid, would you?" She looked so eager and delighted at the prospect of downing a cup of his delectable spunk at every meal that Hagrid couldn't help but laugh fondly, and promised to see it done that very day.

She clambered onto his lap, tilting her head up for a kiss as she lightly fondled his slimy, drool-slicked cock, and Hagrid obliged her. She giggled as his whiskers tickled her face, and her breath was hot and sweet on his face as they kissed gently. "Now I have a special treat for you, Hagrid," she murmured. "I want to give you my ass."

Hagrid's breath caught in his throat as he thought of fucking this beautiful girl's sweet preteen asshole, and Hermione took the opportunity to kiss him again, moaning slightly as she used her grasp of his cock to guide his knob under her skirt. His cockhead rubbed along her puffy slit - for she wasn't wearing panties today - anointing itself with her juices and smearing her cunny with precum and saliva, before touching lightly upon her puckered lil anus.

She gasped hotly as she felt that huge hard knob pressing gently into her tightest hottest hole, the only virgin fucktunnel she had left. "Take me, Hagrid," she whispered, her voice husky and fervent.

His large strong hands, ever so gently, grasped her waist and lowered her slowly. Her tight puckered asshole began to stretch and stretch, gradually admitting his fat cockhead access. Hermione's head tossed back and forth with the ecstasy of anticipation, and her juices trickled down her slit to roll down his shaft.

Hagrid thrust up then, and Hermione's gasp turned into a loud guttering moan of pleasure as his cockhead sank fully inside her virgin asshole. He kissed her, smothering her moan with his whiskers, and she melded her sweet young lips with his. She wriggled her young lil body, eagerly trying to work more of that wonderfully large pleasure tool inside her rosebud, bearing down.

Slowly, inch after inch of his long veiny girth disappeared into Hermione's fucktunnel. She was hot and tight, her fuckhole clenching and gobbling on his fuckrod. His precum spilled from his tip, lubing up her insides even as he plunged deeper and deeper. Her wriggling became spastic writhes and twitches of pleasure as he throbbed deep inside her, and their throats guttered with twin groans of obscene lust.

Their lips broke apart as she lowered further upon his cock, their size difference separating their mouths, and Hagrid was treated to the sight of Hermione's face, screwed up into intense ecstasy, her mouth parted as she moaned and gasped hotly, her eyes sweetly shut, her tongue lolling out ever so slightly.

"Hermione," he groaned her name in his deep guttural voice, and more of her juices dribbled down his shaft as she heard him frame her name in such sweet tenderness.

"Moreeeeeeeee," she begged, the word coming out as a barely coherent moan, and Hagrid pulled her inexorably down, his huge cock jerking and throbbing like a savage, wild beast inside her warm dark silken vise.

Finally, his bloated balls squelched gently into her sweet young buttocks, and his unruly pubic curls tickled her puffy, swollen pussy lips erotically. Hermione was moaning heatedly, her head tossing back and forth as she writhed, loving the feeling of being stuffed absolutely full by her beloved boyfriend's massive cock.

Her asshole clutched desperately on him, milking him with clumsy virginal instincts. "Fffffuck me, Haaaagrid," she moaned in sweet long breathy pleas. "Fuuucck my assssss!" He obliged her, thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but gradually accelerating, his own breath coming short and shorter.

"Yes!" Hermione cried. "Oh yesssss! Ahhh! Oooohh aaahhhh! Ooohhh Hagridddddd! I'm cummmmmiiinnngggggggg!" Her delicious body seized up for an instant before thrashing wildly as the horny 11 year old girl experienced the most wanton, ecstatic orgasm she'd ever had, even stronger than her deflowering the day before. Her scream was high and shrill and loud, utterly unashamed of her lust and pleasure and love as her big strong hero reamed her anus.

Her asshole was spasming arrhythmically on his jackhammering cock, and Hagrid roared like an alpha male claiming his mate as he buried his balls to the hilt in her sweet young virgin ass a final time and began jizzing thick long ropes of viscous, hot seed into her bowels. Her asshole milked him relentlessly as he cummed, filling her up to overflow with jet after jet of his huge hot loads, and her voice grew hoarse with her shrieks of untamed preteen rapture.

Her pussy was clutching on emptiness as she kept creaming, unable to stop juicing as she felt her hero, her boyfriend, her Hagrid, spunk into her over and over, and her sweet girlcum slathered his pubic curls as they shared their climax. He clutched her to him, her face buried into his chest as they cummed together, half-giant and little girl falling in love as he filled her nymphet pucker with cockslop.

"Oh, Hagrid," she moaned, her voice husky and breathless as they came down from their high, "that was wonderful!" She squeezed her asshole around his cock again, shuddering as aftershocks sizzled through her.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered, his gruff voice gentle and tender.

She put her little hand in his, and looked at him with the radiant expression of a freshly fucked lil angel. "I love you, too, Hagrid!" She leaned back into his chest, just filling her nostrils with his wonderfully masculine mask. "I want to be your fucktoy and your girlfriend forever!"

"Maybe," he allowed. "An' maybe someday you won' be me girlfriend, but me wife."

"Really?!" She pulled her head back from his chest to look up at him in awe and happiness, her mouth dropped open.

"Really." He bent his shaggy head to kiss her hair, and held her close to him, rocking her back and forth as his cock still twitched inside her asshole, an intimate carnal embrace as they just enjoyed the sensations of their newfound, burgeoning love...


End file.
